Me enamoré de mi peor enemiga
by MiaMewMiku
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando ya no sientes ese odio habitual hacia tu peor enemiga? Él esta confundido. ¿Podría ser amor? ¡Imposible! Pero, sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.
1. El comienzo

Bueno, ¡Hola! Les he traído un fanfic, que he subido a mi pagina de novelas en facebook y en un foro , pero no lo he subido aquí.

Bueno...etto...Solo espero que lo disfruten. Notarán que cambien un poco la forma de escribir xD. Y si ya lo leyeron en otro lado, si soy la misma chica (?).

Ok ya, Empecemos...

* * *

**Titulo:**"**Me enamore de mi peor enemiga"**

**Autora: MiaMewMiku**

**Edición: MiaMewMiku**

**Summary: **¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando ya no sientes ese odio habitual hacia tu peor enemiga? Él esta confundido.

¿Podría ser amor? ¡Imposible! Pero, sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

**Capítulo: 1. **

**¨Comienzos y secretos¨**

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa vocaloid, todos estaban ocupados. Kaito comía helado de vainilla, Meiko y Luka hablaban mientras tomaban sake, Rin jugaba un videojuego con Gumi Y Gakupo y Mikuo hablaban sobre temas de "Machos" según ellos.

Bueno se preguntaran… ¿Dónde están el Kagamine y la Hatsune?

Los dos chicos habían pasado horas, en la habitación de Miku, ya que el Master les había pedido que escriban una canción juntos. Esa propuesta hizo que Rin se enojara mucho y Len también, después de todo, los Hatsune y los Kagamine eran enemigos.

Absolutamente nadie sabía la razón de por qué los Kagamine le tenían tremendo rencor a los Hatsune.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia. Miku y Len habían pasado toda la mañana encerrados en el cuarto, intentando escribir la canción. A Miku no parecía afectarle lo tenso del ambiente, mientras que Len estaba más que molesto. El rubio de ojos azules y de 14 años de edad, se preguntaba una y otra vez…

-"¿Acaso el Master está loco o qué?"-pensaba Len-"¿Por qué me puso a escribir una canción con mi enemiga?, Además… ¡Nos encerró aquí dentro!"-

-¿Len?- La aguda y melodiosa voz de Miku interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió muy frio el rubio.

La chica de 16 años intento ignorar la actitud del rubio y continuo.

-¿Qué te parece esta letra para el estribillo?- dijo ella pasándole las hojas, donde había escrito la letra de la canción.

El rubio leyó la letra y le gusto, aunque no iba a admitir que su enemiga había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡No me gusta! Pero…ponlo en el estribillo, ya es mediodía y quiero salir de aquí- Fingió fastidio- No soporto más tu presencia-

-Okey, pero después no te quejes- suspiro algo cansada la aquamarina.

Y fue así como por fin acabaron su canción y el master los dejo salir.

Rato más tarde, Len se dirigía a su habitación. El rubio caminaba lentamente a través del pasillo cuando de repente escucho unas voces. Él se escondió detrás de una pared y se quedó callado para poder escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué haremos con lo…que…tu…ya sabes?-decía una voz masculina, que el rubio reconoció enseguida, era Kaito. Su voz sonaba algo triste y tenue.

-No lo sé, Kaito-san, pero tenemos que ayudarla- Decía la otra voz algo quebradiza, era Meiko.

-Okey, entonces tenemos que hallar la cura-dijo el peli-azul un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, hay que hacerlo, por Miku -

-Necesitaremos ayuda del master -

Y con eso los dos vocaloids se fueron, Len salió de su escondite, preguntándose qué diablos había sido eso. Era muy inusual que Kaito y Meiko actuaran de esa manera.

Él estaba lleno de dudas, entre ellas, Miku. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Y… ¿Cura? ¿Para qué?

El rubio siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con Rin recostada en su cama.

-Hasta que llegas, baka Onii-san-

-¿Qué quieres Rin?- dijo como si nada el rubio.

-¿Recuerdas que día es mañana?-dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-mmmm…-Se puso a pensar el rubio.-No…-dijo con sinceridad.

-Te lo diré mi querido gemelito, mañana es miércoles 23 de Julio- dijo con fastidio la rubia.

-¿Y qué?-

Rin quería golpear a su hermano por ser tan idiota y olvidarse de esa fecha.

-Si serás idiota Len…-soltó un suspiro pesado-¿Qué paso hace dos años el 23 de Julio?-

Fue ahí cuando el rubio recordó. Hace dos años se habían hecho encuestas para ver quién sería el o la líder de vocaloid, es decir, el o la vocaloid más popular.

Las encuestas terminaron un 2% para Gumi, 6% para Mikuo, 8% gakupo, 11% para Luka, 10% para Meiko, 13% para Kaito, 15% para Len, 16% para Rin y 19% para Miku.

A partir de ese día, surgió cierta tensión entre los kagamine y la Hatsune, ya que ellos querían representar al grupo vocaloid. Claro que nadie sabía que es por esa causa que los kagamine detestaban a los Hatsune.

Al pasar los meses, Rin y Len intentaban de todo, para poder superar a Miku y convertirse en vocaloids mucho más populares que ella, pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hicieran, no lograban su objetivo.

Ahora cada 23 de julio, los kagamine tienen un plan para "vengarse" de la Hatsune, aunque jamás dieron resultado. Pero para Rin y Len este año sería diferente, por fin humillarían a Miku, y ellos se transformarían en los nuevos líderes de vocaloid.

-Cierto… ¿Qué haremos mañana?-

-Tengo un plan, pero, quiero confirmar que todo esté preparado y luego te aviso, ¿vale?-

-Okey…-

Rin salto de la cama de Len, y se fue de su habitación. Con un suspiro, Len estaba a punto de recostarse en su cama, cuando de repente luka lo llamo desde abajo en la cocina.

-¡Len! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?!-

Len dejo salir otro suspiro, pero esta vez era de fastidio. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- Grito.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, vio cómo su enemiga se disponía a entrar a su propio cuarto. Pero justo antes de que entrara, cayo de rodillas al piso, sujetándose el estómago. El rubio se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Miku se levantó y con un gemido de dolor entro a su cuarto.

Len se quedó paralizado, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, pero otro grito de luka lo hizo salir de su parálisis temporal y decidió bajar a ver que quería la peli-rosada.

La cabeza del rubio se llenaba de muchas dudas. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Acaso Miku tenía un problema? ¿Es posible que de lo que estaban hablando Kaito y Meiko esta mañana estuviera relacionado con lo que acababa de ver?

El rubio no sabía nada de la situación, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, iba a averiguar que pasaba.


	2. 23 de julio

¡Hola! Después de siglos...actualizo...(?) Cómo lo siento...pero ya saben es lo de siempre...historias que salen random nunca terminan bien :´cc

Bueno , aqui el capitulo espero que les guste!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Vocaloid no me pretenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños...Esto es realizado solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¨23 de Julio¨

Llego el tan esperado 23 de Julio y Rin Kagamine tenía algo en mente. Su plan consistía en que esa noche antes de dormir, harían que Miku use un camisón sumamente trasparente; en eso Len, se deslizaría en el cuarto de la aquamarina con una cubeta llena de agua fría con hielo y Rin con una cámara fotográfica. Era simple, Len le tiraría el agua encima y haría que el camisón dejara ver perfectamente su conjunto de bragas y sostén; y, mientras la aquamarina está ocupada ¨sorprendiéndose¨ y temblando de frio, Rin tomaría un montón de fotografías de ella y su ropa interior.

Rin sonrió con malicia, una vez que tuviera esas fotos, las subiría a Internet y Miku quedaría ¨Expuesta¨ ante todos los fans siendo el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

Por su parte, Len, quien aún no sabía sobre los diabólicos planes de su gemela, se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala mientras que con el control remoto pasaba sin cesar los canales de televisión con la esperanza de hallar algo interesante para ver.

De pronto, el rubio paro en un canal que llamo su atención…

Era un programa de entrevistas y artículos.

Un reportaje sobre la ¨Especial¨ vida de los vocaloid.

La vista del rubio quedo fija en la pantalla escuchando atentamente el reportaje.

¨ ¿Rumores o Verdades?

Últimamente se han oído rumores que comprometen directamente a los miembros del grupo conocido como vocaloid.

Se dice que los dos cantantes pertenecientes a la ¨Primera generación¨ tienen un secreto que han querido ocultar de los medios y que está directamente relacionado con La diva y estrella pop, Hatsune Miku.¨

Len frunció levemente el ceño, ¿Cómo? ¿Hasta las chusmas periodistas se habían enterado que ocultaban algo? ¿Y no solo de ellos, sino también de los mismos integrantes del grupo musical? El rubio se sentía algo triste y decepcionado de Kaito y Meiko ya que se conocían hace mucho y eran prácticamente su familia.

En un segundo, el rubio se deshizo de su tristeza y siguió viendo el reportaje.

¨También se rumorea problemas entre algunos miembros del grupo, en especial problemas con el alcohol y el juego¨

Len no dijo nada, pues ese solo era un rumor más, nadie y decía NADIE, en su ¨Familia¨ haría eso, el los conocía muy bien a todos, bueno, excepto a los Hatsune´s, pero esa ya es otra historia….

"Por último y creo lo más interesante, se ha esparcido un rumor de que los cantantes, Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len estarían teniendo un romance secreto, a pesar de la rivalidad entre los clanes Hatsune y Kagamine¨

Con eso, Len dio un pequeño salto en el sofá con la cara roja de vergüenza y coraje. ¿Acaso los periodistas se habían vuelto locos?, ¿El y su enemiga? ¿Un romance? ¡Imposible!.

Aunque la verdad la aquamarina siempre le había parecido muy linda con esos ojos esmeralda y su cabello del mismo color, su piel blanca y lechosa, y esos labios rosados que eran…Un momento…¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando?!.

El rubio estaba tan rojo que hasta los tomates le envidiarían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agitar su cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos que había causado ese reportaje.

Ya más tranquilo, apago la televisión y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por algo de beber.

Mientras el rubio se distraía un poco, cierta aquamarina, se encontraba en un consultorio fuera de la ciudad y no estaba sola…

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?- Le pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado delante de ella.

-Me he sentido bien- Respondió ella.

El hombre la miro fijamente sin creerle, Miku solo soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió…

-Enserio, He estado bien-Dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

-¿No has tenido ningún dolor?-

Ella se tensó y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lamento haberte metido en todo esto Miku…-Dijo con pena el hombre.

-No es su culpa, Yo tome esta decisión-

-Pero…ellos están deteriorando tu cuerpo lentamente…y aun el tratamiento no ha avanzado nada-

-Lo sé, Master, Lo se…pero yo decidí esto porque los quiero mucho, aunque ellos me consideran su enemiga, yo quiero mucho a Rin y Len-

-Yo…yo…lo siento…jamás debí permitir que cargaras con esos dos virus tu sola…- Dijo el master con un dejo de arrepentimiento.-…están destruyendo poco a poco tu sistema operativo…-

-Master, no debe preocuparse, es normal, a todas las maquinas les pasa eso cuando un virus entra en ellos- la chica sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo sé pero…Miku, tú no eres solo una maquina…a pesar de tener un cerebro cibernético sigues siendo en su mayoría Humana, Miku, Gran parte de ti es humana.-

La chica iba a decir algo pero el sonido de su taxi llegando la interrumpió.

-Es momento de que regreses- Dijo el Master, Miku solo asintió y salió afuera….

-¿Estás listo?-decía rin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Listo...-

Ya era de noche y los gemelos estaban al tanto del plan...Rin ya tenía la cámara fotográfica, y Len tenia lista su cubeta con agua helada, el camisón de seda transparente ya estaba encima de la cama de la aqua-verde y para asegurarse de que ella lo usaría, tomaron el que estaba en su closet.

Miku ya había llegado y se había despedido de todos para irse a dormir.

Luego de unos minutos para asegurase de que ella estaba dormida, Rin abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y dejo entrar a Len. Ambos se colocaron en diferentes lados de la cama mientras la chica dormía plácidamente sobre esta, y se miraron con complicidad. Rin empezó a murmurar...

-Uno...

-Dos...

-¡Tres!

En ese momento, Len tomo las mantas y las hizo a un lado rápidamente para luego para tomar la cubeta y arrogarle el agua encima mientras Rin tomaba fotografías de la chica, ahora, empapada.

Pero, algo pasó. Miku no se movía.

Los Kagamine se percataron de aquello y dejaron la cubeta y la cámara aun lado. Len tomo por los hombros a Miku y la zarandeó. Estaba inconsciente.

-Rin, Llama a Luka en este instante.- Dijo el rubio con voz firme y algo preocupada.

Rin no protestó, hizo lo que le pidió su hermano y salió rápidamente de la habitación. A pesar de que detestaba a la oji-esmeralda, no podía dejarla en ese estado.

Len miró a la chica que aún estaba empapada e inerte en a cama, la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos. Por un momento, se olvidó de su rivalidad.

¨ ¿Qué le pasaba a Miku?¨

* * *

**¿Review?**

Hasta que no haya por lo menos 3 reviews, no actualizaré :,v

¿Por qué? Por que YOLO! y quiero saber si todavia hay gente que lee esta cosa...

Lo mismo haré con mi historia ¨Love Game¨ , que si no la has leido, esta en mi Bio, y esta echa con la colaboración de Agu-chan0102

Sin mas que decir, Les dejo...! 

Nos Leemos luego!

_**-MIAMEWMIKU**_


End file.
